disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)
'Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours '- to soulowy singiel amerykańskiego muzyka Stevie Wondera, nagrany dla wytwórni Motown Tamla. Wydany w czerwcu 1970 roku utwór spędził sześć tygodni na pierwszym miejscu na amerykańskiej liście R & B i osiągnął najwyższy wynik na trzecim miejscu na amerykańskiej liście U.S. Pop Chart. W tym samym roku piosenka została wydana także na albumie Signed, Sealed & Delivered. W 1977 roku własną wersję tej piosenki nagrał inny piosenkarz, Peter Frampton. Piosenkę tę można było usłyszeć w filmie DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong Ooh baby Here Iam, signed, sealed delivered I'm yours Then that time I went and said good-bye Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Ooh baby Here I am, signed, sealed delivered I'm yours Here I am baby Oh, you've got the future in your hand (Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean Hey, hey, yea, yea, didn't I, oh baby Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touched them they did nothing, girl Ooh baby Here I am, signed sealed delivered I'm yours, oh I'm yours Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire That's why I know you are my only desire Ooh baby Here I am, signed, sealed delivered I'm yours Here I am baby Oh, you've got the future in your hand (Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) Here I am baby Oh, you've got the future in your hand (Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man but here I am With your future, got your future babe (Here I am baby) Here I am baby (Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) Here I am baby (Here I am baby) (Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) Here I am baby (Here I am baby) Here I am baby (Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) Tłumaczenie na język polski Jak głupi wyszedłem i zostałem za długo Teraz zastanawiam się, czy twoja miłość wciąż jest mocna Och, skarbie, Tutaj jestem, podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój Wtedy odszedłem i pożegnałem się, Teraz jestem z powrotem i nie wstydzę się łez Och, skarbie, Tutaj jestem, podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, Jestem twój Tutaj jestem, skarbie Masz moją przyszłość w swoich rękach (podpisany, sprzedany, zapieczętowany, jestem twój) Zrobiłem wiele głupich rzeczy, Których nie chciałem popełnić Tak, tak, nie chciałem, skarbie Widziałem wiele rzeczy na tym starym świecie Kiedy ich dotykam, nic nie znaczą, dziewczyno Och, skarbie, tutaj jestem Podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój Och, jestem twój Och, skarbie, ty podpalasz moją duszę, Dlatego wiem, że jesteś jedynym pragnieniem mojego serca Och, skarbie, tutaj jestem, Podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój Tutaj jestem, skarbie Masz swoją przyszłość w swoich rękach (podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój) Tutaj jestem, skarbie Masz moją przyszłość w swoich rękach, skarbie (podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój) Zrobiłem wiele głupich rzeczy, Których naprawdę nie chciałem popełnić Może jestem uszkodzonym człowiekiem, ale tutaj jestem Razem z twą przyszłością, masz swą przyszłość skarbie Tutaj jestem, skarbie (Tutaj jestem, skarbie) (podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój) Tutaj jestem, skarbie (Tutaj jestem skarbie) (podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój) Tutaj jestem, skarbie (Tutaj jestem skarbie) Tutaj jestem, skarbie (podpisany, zapieczętowany, dostarczony, jestem twój) Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues